Angel: welcome to camp green lake Original
by tr1xx777
Summary: After becca angel is sentanced to 3 yrs at camp green lake for being the cause of a high school slaughter, she soon finds love and friendship with many twists and turns along the way. Squidx OC
1. The Crime

Becca Hail sat in the corner of the janitors closet in her high school ,crying. Four dead people lay in front of her, three girls and one boy. Their throats were slit open. Becca tried to look away from the wounds as she huddled deeper in the dirty corner.

Blood was starting to pool in the small room giving little room for Becca to sit, but she didn't care. It was all her fault, she should be the one to be drenched in the blood of four innocent teenagers. The blood had reached her sneakers and Becca wrenched away from the warm feeling, soaking her pant leg. It was like something out of a horror movie.

Becca wasn't the one who physically cut open their throats but she was the one who planned it. Two boys who also hated the school - and the people in it - were the ones who did the killings. Becca was just the one who planned who to kill and when. But things had spiraled out of control, the boys decided to take things into their own hands and kill everyone that dared to move. And that was the majority of the High School.

About forty teenagers were killed in the high school massacre that Becca had started and after the two boys had slit their own throats, the police had finally come to the rescue. They found Becca at least half an hour later in the same spot covered in blood, there was no place in the janitors closet that wasn't covered in crimson.

"Do you know who did this?" the officer had asked Becca after he helped her get out of the cramped room and wrapped her up in a blanket. There were hundreds of other people surrounding the school in horror as more traumatized students appeared.

Becca nodded and looked to the dried red on her hands. "I did." Becca whispered. She didn't hear another word from the cop after he read her, her rights. He simply handcuffed her and led her to the car where people would gawk and point at her in disgust.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," Becca apologized that all the way to the police station. She waited there for hours, being questioned by the police, watching her parents stare at her as if she was some kind of monster. Forensics finally came back and confirmed that everything Becca had said was true and she was put in a cell.

Three days later, Becca pleading guilty in court. It's not like she could have done anything else, she didnt have a lawyer. Money wasnt an object, Becca's family could have gotten the best known lawyer in the country. They just didnt want to.

Becca's family was very religious and believed that every sin should go punished - that and they were too horrified with Becca to even talk to her, let alone live with her. Mr. and Mrs. Hail had refused to even look at Becca since they had found out what she had done.

The judge looked at her in disgust, "Forty two people were killed in that high school killing, including the two boys you convinced to do the murder. Forty innocent people and two young boys are dead now because of you. That high school will never be the same, neither will the families of those teenagers. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Becca didnt want to answer but yet she pleaded, "I don't care where you send me just get it over with." She needed her punishment to be over; it was her only type of closure.

The judge nodded, "I could send you to jail, but I know that isn't going to help you much. It will probably only turn you more violent, so I am sending you to Camp Green Lake. It's a camp for bad boys to build character. Luckily they are taking in girls to see if they can be a co-ed camp."

Becca just nodded the judge slammed his gavel down, "Thirty six months at Camp Green Lake"

Those were the last words Becca heard from anyone, before she was escorted to a large bus heading over to Camp Green Lake. There was only one thought running through her head at the time;

_I deserve this._

**So I just came back and am revising this. I'll be fixing it so it's better spaced out, Becca's name is actuall capitalized and I'll be making it longer. Enjoy and Review!**


	2. Meeting D-Tent

_**hey so how was last chapter? horrible right? anyway someone asked why becca wanted to kill all those people, well she didnt, she only wanted to kill a few people but things got out of control. she wasnt the one doing the actual killing and just convinced some outcasts to do it for her. but they killed more than who she intended. the reason why comes later in the story guess you'll just have to keep reading. so becca also only got charged 36 months because she is a minor and by the time those 3 years are up she would be 18. review!**_

**All A/N in bold and italics are from before I started editing the shit out of this. R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he bus was ridiculously hot and the only company Becca had was the security gaurd sitting at the front of the bus holding a large gun. Becca knew he wouldnt use it on her but it still made her uneasy, anyone with a gun would probably make her uneasy. She looked out the window and saw, shockingly, that there were thousands of holes on each side. Becca couldn't piece it together, why were there holes? A few minutes later the bus came to a complete stop.

The gaurd - who Becca learned was called Ollie - led Becca into a camp, if you could call it that. The few buildings looked like they were going to topple over any second now, the ground was dry and packed down and smelly tents were lined up in alphebetical order. There were also boys, all wearing orange jumpsuits.

All of the boys stopped what they were doing and watched. Becca held her head high, in high school she was weak and always did what her so called 'friends' told her to, but this was a new start for her. She could be whoever she wanted to be.

Becca and Ollie walked into a small air conditioned building. Sitting at a desk, was a large, burly man chewing sunflower seeds. He looked up, "well, well, well, what do we have here?" the man spit out a shell into a jar that was already half fulled with sunflower seed shells. "You caused alot of trouble, you're lucky you're only here for three years. If it was me, I would have put you in for much longer."

Becca rolled her eyes, "Right, I didn't catch your name." Becca retorted.

The man gave her a dirty look before continuing on. "I'm Mr. Sir, whenever you address me, you must call me by my name, is that clear?"

"Crystal." Becca spat and Mr. Sir shot her another dirty look before he led her to another shack. This one had a boy in a jumpsuit behind a mini, make-shift desk who smirked when he saw Becca.

Other than the boy, the room was cramped with shovels, shoes, and jumpsuits, all lining the wall. It looked as if someone put any more weight on the shelf, it would collapse.

"You are to dig one hole each day, five feet by five feet. Your shovel will be your measuring stick." Mr. Sir handed Becca two jumpsuits, a pair of boots and two little coin things. Scribbled on the coin in marker was two words, 'SHOWER TOKEN'

"Every three days, your clothes will be washed. You only get two shower tokens a week so use them wisely." Mr. Sir finished and a short man wearing too much sunscreen and knee high socks pranced into the shack. No joke, he literally _pranced_.

When he saw Becca, he looked genuinly frightened. That tends to happen after someone is responsible for a mass murder. "H-hello my name is Mr. Pendanski. " he tried to keep his voice normal, "You will be in D tent, D stands for dillegience. Follow me to meet your fellow campers."

Becca and Mr. Pendanski both walked to a tent with a faded D at the opening. When they walked in, everyone became quiet as they stared at Becca who was shifting awkwardly on her feet.

"Um, mom, that's a girl. When you said we would be getting a new roomate, we kinda assumed it would be a boy." an overweigt black boy pointed out, he was short in height and smelled really awful.

"Well Theodore, maybe you shouldn't assume things" Mr. Pendanski replied, matter-of-factly.

"First, his name is Armpit and sorry if we didnt know CGL was open for chicks" a brown haired boy retorted sarcastically. The boy looked up and down Becca's body, she instantly wished that she hadn't worn her shortest shorts. "I'm Squid, by the way." the boy introduced. "and this is Zigzag, X-ray, Zero, Caveman, Magnet, and Armpit" pointing to each boy in the tent.

Mr. Pendanski called them Alan, Ricky, Rex, Zero, Stanley, Jose and Theodore. It seemed odd that the campers and had both called Zero by that name but Becca didnt push it.

"I'm Becca" she said simply. As soon as the introductions were over, Pendanski practically ran from Becca. The strawberry blonde snorted and rolled her eyes.

Zigzag looked over, "So why are you here, we don't usually get girls here? are you a spy?" he asked. Zigzags hair stood out in every direction and every so often he would look around as if someone were watching him.

"Um, no, I am not a spy, they used me as some sort of lab rat, to see if Camp Green Lake could handle girls." Becca explained Magnet nodded.

"So did you actually commit a crime?" he asked, a few of the boys in the tent laughed.

"Yeah, I, uh, planned out a little high school killing and it kinda got out of hand" Becca admitted and was surprised to see none of the boys looked disgusted with her. But then again, they had probably met people who had done _much _worse.

"Anyone dead?" X-ray asked, he was looking a little bit too entertained with this story.

"Yeah, about forty people. " the camp went silent. Becca shifted awkwardly on the balls of her feet.

"I got in for stealing a puppy?" Magnet offered, trying to brighten the mood. Becca laughed along with the boys. She could already tell that she would be getting along great with them.

Once all the boys left the tent, Becca got changed into her ugly orange jumpsuit but it was too hot so Becca tied the top around her waist. The blonde walked outside where magnet was waiting, "Hola, chica" he said happily.

"So since your new, I'm gonna give you a tour." Becca just smiled and followed along. Magnet showed her the rec room, showers, a small shack labeled library and the Wardens cabin. The Wardens cabin was off limits to campers and were only allowed there if one of the counselors brought them there.

After the tour, Magnet led Becca to the rec room. When she entered, most of the boys stopped and stared at her. It was like they had never seen a girl before! Or at least in a very long time.

Magnet and becca approached the pool table where X-Ray and Zigzag were playing a game. Squid, Armpit and Caveman were all watching at the intensity of the game. Zigzag hit a striped ball into a pocket, "Dat's right!" he cheered.

X-Ray just groaned and tried to hit a ball into a pocket but failed. Miserably. Zigzag just laughed more "Victory is sweet!"

"Shut up man" X-Ray snapped and crossed his arms like a little girl who didn't get the toy she wanted.

Armpit whistled, "Touchy, touchy." Magnet and Caveman laughed, but X-Ray just ignored it and rolled his eyes.

After Zigzags turn, X-Ray aimed for another ball but before he hit, Becca coughed loudly. X-Ray looked up at the distraction. Now that she had his attention, Becca nodded her head off to one side towards a different ball. X-Ray gave her a weird look but hit where she told him to.

The pool balls bounced off eachother and went into opposite pockets. X-Ray was now tied with Zigzag. Zigzags mouth fell open but he quickly replaced it with a determined look. Before he could hit the ball he was aiming at, a loud bell rang out, making him flinch.

Everyone started leaving the rec room and filed into the mess hall and got in line for their dinner. Mr. Sir poured a pile of slop onto Beccas tray. After sitting down, Becca took a big bite of the slop. The second the stuff hit her tongue, Becca wanted to spit it back out. She covered her mouth and gag-swallowed the disgusting food. All of the boys in her tent looked quite amused.

After swallowing the horrible slop, Becca pushed her tray away. "You should eat that" Squid stated looking slightly concerned. "You'll die out on the lake tomorrow if you cant keep your strength up." At first Becca thought he was joking but saw the serious expressions on everyones faces.

"I'd rather die that than eat this!" Becca said pointing to her disgusting tray.

"At least eat your bread" Caveman ordered. Becca sighed and did what she was told. Going out to dig a hole on an empty stomach didnt sound like it would be fun.

Squids brown eyes danced with amusement but he suddenly paled. His eyes moved so they were looking behind Becca, not at her. Curiosity got the better of her and Becca turned around to see what was there. There was nothing unusual but when Becca turned back, her bread was drenched in the slop.

Becca looked at Squid and then back at her bread. Becca groaned but didnt pick up her bread. Armpit leaned from across the table and flicked the tray closer to Becca "You gotta eat that" he said.

"Pfft! As if! It's drenched in gross!" Becca refused and Armpit just laughed

"Eat it or im shoving it down your throat. " he threatened playfully but there was a serious tone behind the playfullness.

Becca frowned but took a small bite "Its so gross!" she whined

"Tough luck, cupcake" was all Squid said as Becca choked down another bite of slop.

"Who you calling cupcake, cupcake?" Becca fired back. The entire table 'ooh'-ed at Becca's guts but Squid just shrugged it off and continued to eat. After a few more minutes, everyone began drifting out of the mess hall and into their tents.

X-Ray approached Becca. "You got some nerve telling Squid off like that"

Becca just scoffed, "First, I didn't really tell him off and second, why would he scare me? It's not like he's gonna murder me in my sleep because I confronted him about the whole 'Cupcake' deal."

"Let me explain something, Princess; Zigzag's crazy, Armpit's smelly, I'm easy going-" Magnet, who had been listening in on the conversation, snorted at that last one

"You wish, X, you wish!" X-Ray shot the hispanic a dirty look but continued on.

"I'm easy going but Squid is kind of the bad ass of the gorup." Squid passed them at that precise moment.

"Dat's right! Bad ASS!" he said mockingly to Becca. She just rolled her eyes and continued to her tent to get ready for a full day of torture tomorrow.

**I know the writing style is kind of... odd. But this is my first FF and I didn't want to change it up too much - for sentimental value - but I at least wanted to make it legible. Review!**


	3. Cold Showers

_**Okay i am sooo sorry that last chapter was so long, i wrote this awhile back on my ipod and just emailed it to my motorola where i uploaded it but my motorola was acting stupid and i wasnt able to space it out. Also some words got deleted like pendanski not sure what thats about... so Enjoy and review. Btw i will write a better holes fanfic after! :-) **_

Becca jolted awake, a loud trumpet sound blasted through the entire camp. Nobody else in D-tent flinched so Becca figured that this must happen every day. D-tent filed out of the tent and into a small clearing where people were lining up in front of a cart of tortillas before moving on to a shed.. Pendanski unlocked the small shed, it was labled 'library.'

_What are we gonna read after digging? _Becca thought

When the 'library' was opened Becca found that instead of books, there were shovels.

_Figures... even the rec room is spelled wrong_

It was spelled 'wreck' room, That wasn't a mistake though, when Becca first walked in, she found that everything in there was destroyed. Every chair or table was lopsided and missing a led. It looked like someone had just tilted the entire room sideways.

Becca grabbed a shovel out of the 'library' and followed the rest of her tent to a large cart with tortillas covered in honey. She happily took a bite, because she hadn't eaten much yesterday, Becca was starving. She almost threw up, the tortilla was disgusting! Like the rest of the food at CGL. Some of the boys snickered at her reaction but they also looked a little sickened at the taste of the food.

"Better eat it, you don't get anything until lunch." Armpit warned. Even though it was gross, Becca had to agree. Digging a hole didn't sound so good on an empty stomach, so Becca quickly shoved it in her mouth

_Just ignore the taste, ignore the taste!_

Becca finally managed to swallow the tortilla and before she knew it, she was out on the lake shovelling away dirt. It was still dark out and the cool air felt refreshing when Becca was digging.

_This isn't so bad..._

**Two hours later**

Becca felt like screaming, the pain in her arms was so excruciating, but she didnt have the strength to even whisper. Let alone dig a five foot hole when it was only about halfway done.

"Hey how are those blisters?" Caveman asked, he looked genuinely concerned. He was probably the only person in the entire camp who wasn't a total ass.

Becca just raised her bleeding hands and Caveman responded with an empathetic smile.

"Mom gives some people gloves, maybe you should ask." He suggested. Mr. Pendanski was also known as mom by some of the boys.

They got in line at the water truck as Caveman explained how there was a specific lineup for the water truck, starting with X-Ray, Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Caveman, Zero, and then finally Becca.

Becca filled up her canteen, and took a small sip. She had learned earlier that it was better to drink the water over the two hours in between mom filling up the canteens. Becca went back to her hole, she could see now that all of the other boys were much farther ahead than her, well except for Caveman but he was supposed to be one of the slower diggers, according to Magnet who had given Becca a debriefing about all the boys at camp. He had described himself as the 'extremely sexy and good looking one.'

A few hours later, Becca was finally done her hole. Everyone else had left, including Caveman, but only by about a half hour. As she had seen others do, Becca got all the saliva she could in her mouth and spit in her hole. This hole was hers.

* * *

><p>"Hey Becca! How was the first hole?" Magnet smirked as Becca glared at him. She held up her hands and groaned.<p>

"I never want to do that again!" Becca groaned and fell on her cot. Zigzag, Magnet and X-Ray all sniggered while Zero just sat in the corner, staring up at the roof like he had since Becca had gotten there.

"Well, you're gonna have to learn to love it, because you'll be digging for the next 3 years, sweetcheeks!" Magnet laughed and Becca rolled her eyes.

"Will you guys ever stop it with the pet names? I've been here like, two days and I already hate everything you've called me so far."

The boys only laughed harder so Becca simply stood up, grabbed her soap and shampoo and left to go wash all the sand and dirt in the showers. Mr. Sir had thankfully installed a shower that actually covered the top half of Becca's body and none of the guys were allowed to shower in it. It was _awesome._

Becca slipped the shower token in, stepped into the shower and stripped off her clothes before turning on the hot water. Unfortunately, there was no such _thing _as hot water at Camp Green Lake so Becca was met with freezing cold water.

It wasn't such a bad thing though, after a long, hot day of digging, having a cold shower wasn't the worst thing in the world. Becca quickly shampooed her hair and scrubbed herself with soap but before she could even wash the suds off; the water had shut itself off.

"You have to be kidding me." Becca groaned inwardly and wrapped herself with a towel.

When she thought she would be sent to Camp Green Lake, she had been expecting an actual summer camp. And a Lake. And even the _slightest_ bit of green would be nice, but of course it ended up in the middle of the desert with freezing, short showers, smelly cots, and food that tasted like shit.

No matter how hard she tried, Becca couldn't think of anything that she liked about Camp Green Lake... well, except the boys.

Yeah, boys were nice.


	4. Are You an Angel?

_**Hey i knew that last chapter sucked and most of you have probably already given up on reading this but i promise i'll make it up to you guys throughout the story or in an entirely different fanfic... pls dont forget to review!**_

**Kay, well here is chapter 4, I believe.**

Becca was sitting on her cot after she had finished digging her hole. She had already been at Camp Green Lake for three days now and finally remembered to ask mom for gloves. Even though digging was still hard, it was easier with gloves.

She had gotten a few letters in the mail today, mostly hate mail from the families who lost a son or daughter and one letter from her friend Alice. The only reason Aice wasn't hating her for the horrible thing she did was because Aice knew what three kids had done to deserve it.

The memory still pained Becca to think about it. Her and her friends were drunk at a party and obviously not thinking straight.

They brought Becca out back, when one of her friends, Corey, tried to make a move on her but Becca slapped him in the face. He took a step backward in shock before his expression quickly turned to anger.

"That was a big mistake, Becca" he spat in an evil tone. Becca didn't really care though, she just wanted them to sober up. Over the last few months kids had been going missing after parties like those. No bodys were ever found.

"Corey, guys, just go home. You're drunk and just being stupid." Becca sighed but before she could do anything, Catherine stepped forward and shoved Becca as hard as she could.

"Shut up, loser!" Catherine snarled.

"You know what? I don't even care if that teenager killer guy gets you!" Becca shouted, it was a lie. If something like that happened, Becca would probably go crazy. Back then she would at least.

"Oh don't worry that isn't going to happen" Lucy smirked. She was the designated driver so Becca knew she hadn't been drinking.

"What does that even mean?" Becca asked. Now she was getting a little freaked out as her friends formed a semi-circle around her..

"Who do you think killed those people? The tooth fairy?" Catherine mocked, she was probably one of the most popular girls in school and one of Becca's best friends. "God Becca you are so stupid!"

Becca couldn't think straight, her...friends picked teenagers up and killed them? That didnt make any sense. "Don't even try telling the police, or you will regret it" Catherine added.

The people Becca thought were best friends sauntered away with an evil grin on their faces. Becca felt lightheaded and toppled over backwards. Instead of hitting the ground, someone had caught Becca. It was a loner from school, Alice

"I heard everything, we need to go tell the police..." Becca just nodded, she didn't have the strength to say anything. They both stumbled out of the party and towards Alice's car.

One of the Evil Three must have figured Becca was heading to the police because while Alice and Becca were driving to tell the truth, Becca got a call from her mother.

"Becca?" Mrs. Hail sobbed into the phone and Becca frowned. Her mom _never _cried. "Your brother, h-he was killed at a party. I need you to come home..." The line went dead.

"STOP THE CAR!" Becca screeched.

Alice stepped on the break. Becca was in tears as she explained what happened. A few minutes after the horrible call, Becca got a text from Catherine.

**I told you not to... **was all it said

The next day, Becca went to two outcasts houses convincing them to carry out a little favor for her.

"I didn't know you could sing" Zigzags voice snapped Becca back to reality. She hadn't realized it, but Becca was quietly singing 'what hurts the most' by Rascall Flats. It seemed to fit the mood she was in.

"Oh yeah a little bit... it's nothing" Becca said modestly. That was a lie, not to brag or anything but Becca thought she was pretty damn good.

"That was nothing? How are you so good at everything? Your an amazing singer, funny, and extremely pretty" Becca had never thought herself as pretty, she had always been compared to Catherine. Catherine had long blonde hair while Becca's hair was naturally curly, middle length and strawberry blonde. Catherine was tall and skinny with legs like a supermodel when Becca was average height.

Zigzag narrowed his eyes, "Are you an angel?"

When she realized that Zigzag was actually serious, Becca let out a loud, quick laugh, "No Zig, i ain't an angel," but Zigzag just nodded suspicousely.

"Only angels are that perfect" Becca looked at the floor awkwardly before Zig finally decided to break the tension.

"Who are the letters from?" He asked instead of talking more about his dumb angel theory.

"Just a friend and the rest are from haters."

"How could somebody hate you?" Zigzag looked truly baffled at the thought that someone actually didn't like Becca.

'Uh Zig, i planned the murder of forty kids"

'Oh" was all he said as the rest of D tent came into the tent. Mom was right behind them, "Okay boys...and um girl, today's Wednesday, so you all now what that means!"

A groan escaped everyone in D tent other than Becca.

_Actually mom, i have no idea what that means! _Becca rolled her brown eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. Couldn't people actually _explain _things instead of leaving Becca as the odd one out who had no idea what was happening.

Becca's confusion was quickly answered when Mom said one word:

'Counseling'

_**Ok i know that was a pretty long chapter too but i wanted to explain as much as i could about becca before i get further into the story next one will be shorter , promise :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Review :-) **

Becca woke up to the same old trumpet sound the next morning, counselling was so stupid. Mom just talked about what we were going to do with our lives, the only thing becca learned is that magnet got in camp green lake for stealing a puppy.

Someone came over and pushed becca off her cot, becca looked up angrily to find squid staring down at her.

"Rise and shine angel" he said

"So its angel now? I wasn't sure when you guys would get over calling me cupcake." Becca groaned and tiredly walked out of the tent.

Outside becca ate the same thing as always,a tortilla covered in honey. Magnet approached her "hey angel" he said

"Ugh why does everyone call me that now?"

"It was that or cupcake, we chose the lesser of two evils"

That still didnt explain why they called her angel... then the answer hit her

_Zigzag ... he had that dumb angel theory when he caught me singing_

Even though the nickname was kinda stupid, becca still liked it and felt accepted.

Becca slammed her shovel into the ground and heaved a large piece of earth to the side. She looked over, everyone was crowding around cavemans hole so she got out to see what all the commotion was about. Caveman had dug up a long gold tube and everyone was trying to guess what it was.

"Maybe its a shotgun shell" someone guessed, becca was too tired to see who was talking and just kept her eyes glued on the tube that was being passed around.

"It has KB etched into it"

'Yah thats keith barrenger- he was in my math class"

All of the boys started laughing

"it definately isn't his..." becca muttered

The laughing died down at beccas last comment. "Its a tube of lipstick" all of the boys grabbed to get a hand on it. Becca knew for a fact that it was lipstick, her mom collected different shades and tubes as a hobby to keep her off drugs and antidepressants. Two months ago, she finally gave in and was on every drug imaginable...well maybe not every drug but it was definately more than the average user.

Becca headed back to her hole, she was still pretty slow and didn't want to be the last person again

About an hour later becca was finished with her hole. Caveman was still digging so she went over to talk to him

"Hey how are you doing?" She asked not caring, she just wanted to be polite.

"Good i'm almost done so you can leave if you want"

"I'll wait" back at home becca was one of the mean popular girls. Scratch that, she was a nice, sorta popular girl, who had her very popular friends make her do mean things. But at camp green lake, she wanted to change that, being a nice, strong person sounded pretty good.

A few minutes later, caveman was done, they walked back to camp in silence. Mom approached them

"Becca you have more mail, you must be a popular one" he said handing her a large orange package, it looked like there was a book in there.

Becca brought her package back to the tent. It was from Alice, it was a black and pink striped zippo and large pink photo album that becca recognized instantly. It had been her and her friends album, well her girl friends at least. Corey didnt want to be in a pink photo album. Stuck to the album was a sticky note with only three letters written on it in black ink:

**Burn it all!**

Becca almost started laughing right there. She was going to burn it of course,but first she wanted to look through it once. After a few pages, squid walked in the tent.

"Whatch got there? He asked with a toothpick in his mouth, he always seemed to have one.

_God he looks so cute when he's tired _becca thought _whoa! Where did that come from?_

"Oh um just a old photo album my friend sent of me and some other people"

"To remember them when your gone?"

"No to burn" squid didnt say anything else but came over and leafed through it with her. Most of them were pictures of her with catherine, lucy, and a girl named shayna who was also accidently killed in the massacre.

Becca stopped suddenly "lets go to the holes so we can actually burn them"

Squid and becca walked out of the tent towards the holes and started setting fire to the pictures they had already seen.

"Why are you burning all of these?" Squid finally asked, becca knew he eventually would .

"These bitches deserve to be burnt"

"Guess angel isn't so perfect after all huh?" Squid smirked

"Are you?"

They sat in silence until they were halfway done burning the pictures in the book.

"So who are all these people?" Squid asked

Becca pointed to the tall blonde "catherine" then to the average height brunette with catlike green eyes "lucy" and finally to the freckled brunette with short curly hair "shayna, she was the only decent one... i think, i could be wrong, anyway it dont matter because she's dead so, better safe than sorry"

"What did they do to deserve being murdered?" Squid asked, horror filled his voice.

Becca almost didnt answer him but decided to suck it up and just tell squid the truth "you probably wont believe this but they would pick drunk teens off the street and kill them...including my brother"

The horror in squids eyes turned to sympathy "im sorry" becca just nodded

"Wanna finish this another day?" Becca asked, she wanted to end this moment they had before she told too many secrets.

Squid nodded and together they walked back to the tent.

**I know you were kinda expecting a counselling chapter but when i wrote it, it was really boring so i decided to write this instead. Review! I have also really been wanting to write a holes fanfic with someone else, like so we come up with the storyline and characters together and one of us does the writing. So if anyone wants to do that private message me :-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**i had fun writing this chapter, hope you have as much fun reading it as i had writing it. sorry if you didn't get the same effect as i meant for this chapter to have. please review, it helps me learn how to improve my technique. **

Xray didn't dig the next day, he was there for the morning but then got a ride back to camp from mom. Nobody else seemed to think it was strange, but when a white car pulled up to the area D tent was digging, everyone knew something big was happening.

"Whats going on?" Becca asked magnet, out of all the boys in D tent, magnet seemed to be the closest to becca.

"It's the tube caveman found yesterday, xray handed it in and gets the day off. Warden must have took an interest." Magnet guessed

A tall red haired women stepped out of the car. She had thousands of little freckles over her face and seemed to tower over everyone even zigzag and he was at least 6'3.

She must have been the warden, the way she was bossing everyone around.

"Zigzag, you can join magnet and becca can join caveman in xrays hole, i will tell you when you may go back to camp, nobody leaves before i say so." The warden ordered

brought out wheelbarrows and sifters, the rest of D tent who weren't assigned anywhere to dig were ordered to sift through the dirt to make sure they didn't miss anything.

At one point becca felt a sharp pain in her ankle but decided to ignore it because looked like he was about to expload the next time anyone said anything and instead continued digging.

Nobody said anything as the holes were being dug, it was extremely cramped in the hole with caveman, especially since he was a little **overw**

**eight.** Soon the hole was 5 by 5 but we continued digging.

Lunch was just coming up when becca started feeling feint, she leaned up against the side of the hole and took deep breaths. Squid who had switched places with caveman came over and asked what was wrong

"Nothing... just a ...little...tired" becca said in between breaths, she tried to stand straight up again to show she was alright but toppled over. Everything went black.

**Squid POV**

Angel toppled over into my arms, i didn't know what to do other than call for help. Soon everyone was crowded around trying to get a good look at her.

She looked beautiful laying there in my arms, so peaceful.

"Angel" magnet said "hey angel wake up girl"

Slowly angel opened her big brown eyes. I let out the breath that i hadn't realized i had been holding in. She looked around confused.

"You fainted angel, we got worried" armpit explained. Her eyes just widened and her breathing quickened, she still looked confused. Angel looked into my eyes as if she had just realized i was there.

"Who the hell are you people?" She whispered

**Normal POV**

Becca jumped out of the brown haired boys arms, the toothpick in his mouth dropped out when she asked who they were.

"A-Angel, we-we're you friends" a hispanic boy stuttered. Becca took a few steps back towards where a ramp made of dirt led to an exit out of what looked like a giant hole. Boys wearing orange were crowded around her, all holding shovels.

A large black boy who smelled horrible took a cautious step towards becca

"You just need to calm down" he said still holding a shovel. The smelly guy put an arm on beccas shoulders.

Instead of doing what she was told becca slammed her foot into his gut, he doubled over, vomiting. Becca grabbed his shovel and ran towards the ramp, some of the boys called after, screaming for her to stop. Telling 'angel' to stop. The brown haired boy who was holding her when she woke up, chased her along with the hispanic and a tall boy with wild blonde hair. When becca reached the top of the hole she looked around confused. She was in the middle of a desert with thousands of holes everywhere.

The three boys chasing her had almost caught up to her so becca ran towards a road which was off to the side. The blonde one jumped in front of her trying to grab her, but before he could touch becca, she swung the shovel she was still holding at his face. He fell over immediately. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two full grown men holding suringes coming towards her.

At the thought of getting stabbed with an unknown drug, becca took off running again. The brown haired boy was still chasing her and had almost caught up. He was only a foot behing her now. She kept running, becca was at the road now and took a sharp turn left. The road looked like it went on forever.

The boy tackled her to the ground, the shovel flew out of her hand. Together they rolled into the ditch, becca struggling to break free of his grip.

"Please remember, angel i'm your friend, you can trust me" the boy pleaded. Becca felt like she could trust him but knew better than to trust a stranger.

She finally broke free of his grip and stood up to start running again, but before she could take another step, one of the men grabbed her from behind and stabbed her in the arm with the suringe.

Becca felt foam come up her throat and out her mouth as she toppled over.

"Oh god..." one man said

"Whats wrong with her?" The hispanic boy who had just caught up with them screamed

The last thing becca heard was "The anisthetic can have a fatal reaction to scorpian stings" before becca started shaking uncontrollably.


	7. Chapter 7

Becca opened her eyes, her lids felt heavy like she was asleep for a long time, but not wanting to get out of bed yet. She looked at her surroundings, she was in a tent with cots lining the sides, a few boys were sittimg on the cots getting cuts or bruises looked at by one of the counsellors. It was the nurses tent, as the D tent boys called it.

_Then why am i in here?_ Slowly the memories came back to becca. She was bitten by a scorpian and the needle gave her had a reaction to the sting.

On the cot next to hers, himself was getting his face looked at. It had three relatively old jagged scratches across it that had swelled alot and his entire left side looked like a golf ball.

"Did you piss a girl off or something?" Becca asked, her mouth was dry and it felt like she hadn't had a drink in ages making her voice sound hoarse.

looked up from from where he was sitting, he looked in like he was in pain.

"You, becca have caused us a great deal of trouble, almost died...that would have gotten the government on our ass" he said standing up.

"Didn't answer my question, what did you do to get the chick so riled up"

"Now i don't believe thats any of your business, tomorrow you are to start digging again, this ain't the girl scouts," said his painfully overused line, even when becca was eating breakfast, was there saying 'this ain't girlscouts, hurry it up' but now he just continued on with his lecture " you,ve already had two weeks off sleepin' in that bed, can't expect anymore special treatment just because you went a little crazy." snapped, but it obviousely hurt his face so he sat back on the cot to finish being re-bandaged.

Beccas face paled "two weeks, why the hell was i out for two weeks, couldn't someone have woken me up?"

looked a little pissed off at her tone but didn't mention anything about it "its called a coma" he said in his regular wannabe cowboy accent, then mumbled "not sure why they call you angel"

Becca sighed and stood up out of her cot, she was still wearing the shirt and shorts that she had been wearing underneath her jumpsuit two weeks ago and it felt disgusting. At least one of the counsellors hadn't changed her, becca almost puked at the thought of mom dressing her.

"The boys are still diggin' but they should be done soon." said as becca left the nurses tent.

Camp green lake was almost completely empty, other than about two boys who finished their holes early and a few counsellors, the place looked deserted. Becca went straight to her tent, happy that soon she would be out of her greasy clothes and into fresh ones.

After a 3 minute shower, becca changed into fresh shorts, tanktop, and jumpsuit. Zero walked into the tent, he looked surprised when he saw becca, almost relieved.

"Your back" he said, it was the first time becca had ever heard him speak since she got to camp about a month ago. Becca laughed at his reaction and nodded

"Hell ya! You guys can't get rid of me that easily"

A few minutes later, caveman entered the tent. Becca looked amazed, he was usually the last one back from the lake. But today he was the second. When he saw becca, he ran in for a hug, he had a lovey dovey look in his eye like he was waaay too excited to see becca, but she just tried to ignore it and appreciate the hug.

From outside, voices of the rest of D tent could be heard, they sounded angry at something. 'Why doesn't he have to dig a hole, zero ain't his slave' it was zigzags voice 'yeah if anyone gets a slave, it should be me!' That was obviousely xrays voice, he always thought he should be the one to get other peoples belongings.

Magnet, xray, zigzag, armpit, and squid entered the tent, they all looked pissed off about something. Except squid, he just looked depressed, his toothpick even seemed sad.

They all stopped at the entrance and rubbed their eyes, xray rubbed his very dirty glasses. Magnet leaped at becca, nearly making her fall over. All of the other boys ran over and gave becca a hug, even zigzag, and he still had thin scars along his forehead and chin from being hit with a shovel.

"So whats happened since ive been ... asleep?" Becca finally asked after giving out a round of hugs. D tent explained how, randomly appeared with scratches on his face, caveman looked VERY guilty when that subject came up, and how the big hole they were digging connected with other holes and ended up being like an underground city. And finally how zero was lately been digging cavemans holes.

It seemed like they talked forever until the dinner bell finally rang and everyone except squid and becca filed out of the tent.

"So um, listen, i'm really happy your awake, i- we," squid corrected himself "have been going crazy since the... incident" he said taking his toothpick out of his mouth.

Becca almost exploaded from happiness and gave squid a long hug "thanks squid, im glad im back... besides, we haven't even had the chance to finish burning the rest of that book." Squid laughed halfheartedly and together they walked to the mess hall.

After dinner becca headed to the wreck room, it had been a long time since she had been in there, yet it didn't look any different. As usual, D tent was standing by the pool table talking while xray and armpit were finishing a game. Armpit was winning by a long shot, even after all this time, xray still sucked at pool.

"Hey, wanna play me next?" Magnet asked, he was pretty good, maybe even better than becca but she agreed, it had been forever since she had a little fun.

"Sure... but lets make it interesting, if i win you have to... give me ALL of your shower tokens" becca challenged, magnet looked a little doubtful but nodded his head

"And if i win you have to... get changed in front of us for the rest of the week, deal?" Becca hesitantly agreed, she didn't want the guys all horny when she had to sleep in the same tent as them.

Once armpit and xray were finally done their game (armpit one, surprise surprise) magnet and becca started their pressured game, off course all of the boys were chearing for magnet.

They were tied, each of them having the 8 ball left. It was magnets turn now, he was almost shaking, but he had a clear shot to the pocket. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. In a flash the ball was in the pocket and all of the D tent was jumping up and down like they all just won the lottery. Becca let out a load moan, she honestly thought that she could win, now there was absolutely no privacy whatsoever.

Sadly, mom came in and said that they should be getting ready for bed, so she had no choice but to head back.

Once in the tent all of the boys stood in a line waiting for becca to say she was going to get changed into her pajamas. Becca sighed and decided to get it over with, she took of her shirt quickly revealing a pink bra with lots of lace, all of the boys whistled and made crude jokes. Becca scoffed,

_Boys are pigs_ she thought to herself but wouldn't mind saying out loud. Becca quickly put a baggy shirt on and some old sweats. The guys still stood there drooling, even after she had changed clothes. Becca rolled her eyes

"Why don't you guys put your eyes back in your head and go to sleep?" Becca snapped, she didn't like people staring at her that way, it made her feel exposed.

Magnet looked a little hurt and guilty at beccas last comment, He deserved to feel guilty, it was all his fault. The boys shuffled back to their cots and quickly fell asleep. Not becca though, she lay there, staring up at the tent roof for at least an hour before she finally fell into a fitfull sleep.

**Heey so did you like it, review please, and tell me if theres anyway i can improve thanks for readin' :-) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Just to recap- jules is beccas older bro who was murdered so no confusion enjoy!**

Becca saw her brothers slashed throat that night, in her dreams off coarse, but it still felt real. Catherine, Corey, and Lucy were all in a room with Jules, his neck was cut wide opened and crimson was pouring out. Lucy held the bloody knife in her hand, she opened a window and threw it as hard as possible into the forest behind the house. Corey and catherine lifted jules body up and dumped him out the window where becca was sitting underneath as a little five year old girl. She was having a picnic with Shayna when jules body fell in front of her. Even though he was dead, he opened his mouth and said in a voice sounding like catherines- "i told you not to..."

Becca woke up screaming, all of the D tent boys jolted awake and ran towards where the scream came from. Instead of explaining why she had screamed, becca jumped out of her bed and went straight to her cubby where the photo album that alice sent her was stored. Using the zippo to see what was infront of her, becca quickly flipped to the first page where there was a picture becca had been hesitent to burn. It was a picture of becca, catherine, lucy, corey, and shayna were sitting on a blanket talking about a girl they didn't like named Samantha. Becca didn't mind her but she had just become friends with the popular kids and didn't want to ruin everything by saying what she actually thought.

"She is such a bitch!" Catherine complained

"I know right, i wanna kill her sometimes" lucy agreed

"That can be arranged" shayna laughed " becca, be a doll and go get us some punch" shayna ordered evily, becca didn't like shayna back then, she seemed controlling and manipulative, but becca got up and walked over to the punch bowl where alice was waiting.

"I heard what they were talking about," alice said seriousely "you should stay away from them, they're dangerous"

Becca hadn't even thought twice about it "you are such a freak alice!" She said, making everyone turn and watch them "mind your own business, if you ever had a social life or even ONE friend, you might know what a joke was!" Becca grabbed the filled cups and walked away laughing. The teens at the picnic spot looked impressed.

"Becca, this is a new beginning for all of us" shayna said stealing glances between her three other friends "lets get a picture" she looked over her shoulder where samantha was sitting, flirting with guys."samantha! Come take a picture of us!" And like a dog samantha took the camera out of catherines hands and snapped a picture. Everyone was smiling, but only now did becca realize that hers was the only genuine smile, the others were curled up in a smirk. If there was only one word becca could use to describe the way shaynas eyes looked it would have been:deadly.

Becca stared the picture down, armpit had his hand on her shoulder. She flipped the photo over, she didn't realize it before, but there was messy writing on the back.

**Beginning for us, endings for others**

How could she have been this stupid, that picture was taken twelve months ago to this day, tomorrow would be the anniversary of when samantha disappeared.

Becca felt like she was going to throw up, in fact she did. She ran outside on the porch, and leaned over the edge, letting all of the pain she held in for so long, out. Zigzag rubbed her back as she collapsed to the floor, beads of sweat dripped off of her. Xray bent over so he was eye-to-eye with her.

"What happened? we ain't leavin' til you tell us" he said

"Then we ain't leavin' at all." Becca replied, she knew she sounded like a bitch but she couldn't help herself. If you just put all the pieces together that your friends were planning a murder and you were _right _ next to them, that you could've _stopped _ it, you wouldn't be the sweetest person either.

"Its okay angel just tell us what happened, you can trust us, we're your friends" armpit said, becca knew the words were susposed to comfort her but it only made things worse. Beccas lips curled up into an evil grin.

"Riiight, thats what my last friends said, but do you know what they did? They slit my brothers throat and threw him out a window" she wasn't sure if the window part was true but that is how becca pictured it.

"I have that dream every night. EVERY. FUCKING. NIGHT. Have you ever had that dream? Probably not. Do you know the way i reacted? I told two kids to kill them, and then i sat in my best friends blood for half an hour. So please! Puh-lease do not tell me i can trust you, because for all i know, right now you could be planning the murder of the fragment of a family i have left." Beccas tone was harsh but right now she didn't care, armpit pulled his arm back, which was laying on beccas shoulder.

Magnet grabbed beccas arm and pulled her up

"Guys you can go in now, i'm just gonna talk to her for a few minutes" he said. it was still only about 11:00 right now so it seemed like a long night ahead. Becca and magnet stared at eachother in silence for what seemed like hours but becca knew it was only a few minutes.

"Listen angel, im sorry about your brother and how your friends betrayed you, but i promise that will never happen again, we're your friends. Not some bitches with a control problem, so lets just try to get some sleep okay?" Magnet said, the sadness in his eyes

They entered the tent again and went to their seperate cots. Becca fell asleep again, but it was only about half an hour before she woke up again whimpering, everyone else in the tent was asleep. Except for squid that is.

"Angel, come here, your sleeping in my cot tonight" squid ordered, his voice soft, it wasn't often squid was this nice. Becca agreed reluctantly, shuffled over to his cot, and got under the blankets. He put his arm protectively around her as becca grabbed his shirt and cuddled up close. In seconds her eyes closed, and dreams swarmed her again. But this time, they weren't about her brother, tonight they were about squid and becca. Together.

**Can you imsgine that? Dreaming every night about your brothers death? I just want to give you a feel for what becca was going through. Sorry if that chapter was kinda short and bunched together... actually sorry if all my chapters are like that. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

Becca was outside the wreck room a few weeks later wrestling with magnet, she had him in a headlock and he was struggling to break free.

"You are so lucky i'm not armpit, or the stink would have killed you by now." She laughed. Magnet finally broke free of her grip and brought his fists up.

"This is war now chica, only one of us can live and it ain't gonna be you." Magnet threatened. At that moment, squid walked out of the wreck room to fill up his canteen. Over the few months that becca had been at camp green lake, her attraction for squid soared, of coarse she didn't tell anyone and kept it pretty well hidden. Until now.

Magnet punched becca in the arm, pretty hard.

"Oww, you can't do that, i was distracted!" Becca argued.

"You were distracted by squid?" Magnet joked, then realization dawned on him "you were distracted by squid!" He said loudly, thankfully no one heard him.

Becca lunged at him, knocking him backwards. She put her hand over his mouth , but there was laughter in his eyes.

"Magnet if you tell him i'm gonna put a hit out on you, and you know i can do that!" She threatened quitely and uncovered his mouth.

"Fine, i won't tell him... but that doesn't stop me from telling the rest of D tent." He said and ran away, as fast as humanly possible. Becca was going to chase after him when she heard a voice behind her.

"So whats the big secret?" Squid asked. Becca almost screamed

"God squid don't sneek up on people like that!" She said and punched him in the arm. He just smirked

"You punch like a girl"

"I am a girl you retard"

"So whats the secret?" He asked again

"Wouldn't you like to know." She retorted, magnet had probably already told the rest of the tent. She would get picked on for the rest of the month because of that little twirp.

Squid and becca entered the tent, everything went silent. Magnet looked guilty and everyone else looked at her weirdly

"Who woulda thought" xray said under his breath

Becca turned to magnet "i am giving you a five second head start before i rip you to pieces" he just stood there

"One..."

Magnet took of running and becca soon followed. Even from inside the tent, they could hear magnet screaming.

"What was that about?" Squid asked once becca left. Everyone looked awkward

"You know, i gotta go take a shower" armpit said but before squid could ask he was gone along with the rest of the D tent boys.

"okaaay" squid said before following them to the showers.

Becca was jolted awake by the bell the next morning, like every other day. Today was especially dark out, and she couldn't see a foot in front of her, as they were walking to the holes, becca felt the ground disappear from beneath her. Just before she started falling, becca felt herself being grabbed by the waist and pulled in close to someone standing behind her. Squid

"Wow you have amazing eyes" becca said, but squid just smirked.

"That came out wrong, i meant eyesight..." squid started walking away "i meant eyesight!" Becca called after him. Zigzag watched the entire thing and approached becca afterwards.

"Smooth" was all he said, becca just sighed, it was too early in the morning to be dealing with this.

After her freezing shower, becca went back to the tent, Alice sent her an ipod a few weeks ago and becca listened to it every day before joining the guys in the wreck room. She turned on the ipod and switched to 'slipped away' by avril lavigne and started singing along.

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_'Cause i remember it clearly_

_The day_

_You slipped away_

_Was the day, i found it won't be the same_

_Noo_

_"_Zig was right, you do sing like an angel." Squid said leaning up against a post that was holding the tent up

Becca whipped her headphones off and glared at him angrily.

"You really have a problem with sneaking up on people " becca snapped

"That ain't no way to repay a compliment." He said in a mock hurt voice

Becca just laughed "so what are you doing here anyway?" She asked trying to divert the attention away from her singing

"You know diggin' holes... "

Becca rolled her eyes "i meant here, in this tent, like... right now"

"Talkin to you"

Becca rolled her eyes

"You know, if you didn't roll your eyes so much, you might have amazing eyes like me." Squid said but that just earned him a glare

"You are never gonna let that go are you?" Becca asked frustrated as she stood up from her cot and walked over.

"Probably not"

Becca just groaned

"So whats that big secret everyone knows about but me?" He asked changing the subject completely

Beccas face turned red but she didn't say anything

"Are you blushing?" Squid laughed "am i making you blush?" He took a step closer, now he was in beccas personal bubble, but she didn't mind.

"So what if you are?" She said, her voice low. Squid took another step forward

"Admit it, you like me" his hands were on beccas hips now

Becca wrapped her arms around squids neck and pulled him in closer.

"Never..." was all she said before their lips connected.

Magnet stepped into D tent with the rest of his roomates close behind. What he saw in there made his jaw drop, angel and squid were kissing. Actually kissing didn't decribe it, they were full on making out. Angel saw him gaping but didn't stop, she just flashed him the middle finger as he backed out of the tent.

"Hurry up man, we're bored of the wreck room" xray said grumpily but magnet shook his head quickly. Xray sighed, clearly frustrated "why not?"

Magnet almost burst from laughter "angel and squid are..." he didn't say anything more, if he opened his mouth he would probably scream it at the top of his lungs. Zigzag pushed him aside and peeked in the tent himself, when he turned around again, he had a wide grin on his face.

"Dude, they making out" zigzag said. It took everyone a moment to get that through their heads. Within a minute, the entire tent was grinning ear to ear.

"That girl works faast" armpit said breaking the silence, the entire tent broke into laughter. They sat there like that, laughing and making jokes when squid and angel exited the tent.

"Why do you guys look so happy?" Squid asked trying to hide his smile

"Cuz we are. You guys looked pretty happy in there too" zigzag said and the boys erupted in laughter, even angel smiled a little.

"Naw man, we happy, they're horny" armpit said making everyone laugh harder.

The dinner bell rang, and everyone started walking away. Magnet looked over his shoulder, angel and squid were holding hands. They both looked extremely happy.

Things were going to be okay at camp green lake, magnet thought.

But he was so wrong, because a few weeks later, things took a turn for the worst.

**I had a horrible time writing that last chapter. I didn't know how to start it and re wrote it like 3 times! But i hope it turned out alright. So after i am done this fanfic, i think i might write a sequel to it, like 3 years later or something, but i'm not sure where it should take place. I thought about doing a roadtrip, but someone else already started writing one like that and i don't want to copy their idea so if you have any ideas of what should happen, do tell :-) Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**yes! im in the double digits finally, hope you like chapter 10 and by the way, This chapter has some bad language, there is alot of swears so this is just a warning if your like against it. Review**

Everyone was sick of caveman, he was always the first one done his hole along witn zero. Only god knows why zero agreed to the stupid deal, but then again, he was zero, and as mom put it, there was 'nothing going on in his stupid little head.'

Even becca who had been the only person who was actually nice to caveman, was getting annoyed now. On one of the hottest days, zigzag got in a fight with him, nobody was really sure what it was about, just that it involved a cookie. Yes, a cookie.

Before you could say 'dude, zigs really beatin the shit out of caveman, do you think we should stop it? Good zeros handling it, umm zero you have to let go of zigs neck! Your killing him, armpit go break it up! Do not argue with me just do it! Thank god here comes mom! Is that a gun? Fuck he's gonna kill us all! Oh um nevermind he's aiming at the sky" it was all over with a loud bang and the warden was out by the holes screaming her head off.

Apparently caveman was teaching zero how to read, that made becca feel a little less angry, but not by much.

"He's so stupid, he doesn't even know he's stupid!" Mom laughed about zero

"You know you don't have to be a bitch about it" becca snapped, even though she didn't particularily like zero, she didn't think anyone should be humiliated like that

_You mean just like how you used to make people feel right? _ A little voice in the back of her spoke but becca just ignored it

" do not speak to a counselor like that!" The warden said angrily

"Becca i know you're trying to stand up for him, but its useless. What your saying probably doesn't even register in the tiny little brain of his. Watch, i'll show you how pointless it is." Mom handed zero a shovel "what does D-I-G spell?"

The lesson learned today is that you should never hand someone a shovel just before you call them stupid. Especially if that person happens to be a delinguet.

Zero swung his shovel at moms face, bent over and yelled "dig" before he took off running.

That was the highlight of beccas day, it was all anyone could talk about once they were finished their holes. Caveman had to dig his and zeros holes and didn't finish until late that night. When he entered the tent, the first thing he heard was squid saying "he'll be dead in three days, they pick out the eyeballs first" and caveman went back out and puked.

Becca slapped squid lightly "you don't say that" but she couldn't help but giggle. Squid put his arm around her and gave her a long sweet kiss.

"Ugh get a room" magnet said a little amused, a little grossed out.

Becca and squid broke apart and slid off the bed, and moved over so the could sit on the floor next to zigzag.

Becca was flicking her zippo on and off, while the boys were joking around about what was going to happen to zero if he ever decided to come back to camp. Caveman finally stopped vomiting and came back into the tent, but no one seemed like they wanted him there.

Becca flicked her lighter on again, camp was just so boring, sometimes she wished she could set fire to something. As if on cue, zigzags long messy hair, whipped into beccas hair giving her an idea.

It turns out that if you set someones hair on fire, they aren't very happy about it, and will probably punch you. But if you've ever seen someone running around screaming about their head being on fire, you would laugh too.

Once zigzag finally got rid of the fire, he was laughing along with everyone else. At that moment, mom walked in, his face was purple and red with scratches along the sides where the ends of the shovel hit.

"Night boys." It was obvious that he didn't enjoy D tent as much as he used to, but who would after you got hit in the face with a shovel?

"Oh, and by the way, someone new is coming in tomorrow to fill up zero's place, so i want you all to make him feel welcome." And then mom left the tent, turning off the ancient oil lamps, but there was still a little light coming in from the posts outside.

"That was a quick replacement" armpit said

Zigzags blue eyes grew big "what if they plan out everyones death, and thats why they have replacements so quickly! We're digging our graves man, digging our graves."

Nobody said anything, but at the exact same time, everyone started laughing at the same time.

"Whatever man, i'm going to sleep."armpit said

Becca and squid stood up and gave eachother a long kiss and then headed to their own cots.

The new kid came after everyone finished digging their holes, his name was brian but everyone immediately started calling him twitch.

"Yeah i got in for" _twitch "_joyridin, when i saw that" _twitch "_ mustang convertable" _twitch_ "i just couldn't stop twitching you know?" His twitching was almost intolerable, becca knew that in less than a week she would snap.

"Yeah, we" _twitch "_we know what you mean" squid mocked, everyone laughed except twitch and caveman, but then again, caveman hasn't laughed at anything lately.

Soon enough, dinner was over and everyone was headed to the wreck room, except becca who went back to the tent so she could listen to her ipod some more. Caveman was in there, looking very depressed.

Becca sighed and went over to talk to him, he was sitting on his cot so becca sat down next to him.

"Listen i know you're sad that zero isn't around any more, but maybe you should just give the guys here a chance, they aren't mean people" she tried to comfort him, but it all felt very awkward.

"Maybe...angel i need to tell you something, i- i really like you" he stammered

Becca felt her cheeks turn red and opened her mouth to say something, but caveman cut her off by pushing his lips up against hers. She tried to pull away, but it wasn't fast enough.

"What the fuck are you doing angel?" Squid asked angrily from the tent opening, magnet was also standing right behind him and saw everything.

Becca opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"thats what i thought." Squid said and turned to leave, becca chased after him.

"I swear i didn't kiss him, he kissed me." She tried to explain, but even to her the words sounded fake.

"Why should i believe you?" Squid asked

"Because i'm your girlfriend, i would never do something like that!" She was on the verge of breaking down, but becca tried to hold it in.

"This is coming from the girl who slaughtered half of her school, including her best friends. Bet they didn't think you would ever do something like that either." The words stungs and becca recoiled like he had slapped her.

Once she got over the shock of what squid said, becca just became pissed off.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM, HE KNOWS WHY I DID IT, HE BETTER START RUNNING 'CAUSE I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD! _becca thought angrily, but she knew she didn't mean it.

becca looked at magnet for support but he looked just as disappointed as squid. Except squid wasn't disappointed, he was heartbroken.

"Don't talk to me angel, we're over" squid said.

**I was thinking of making this into two chapters, but didn't because the last chapter i kinda left you guys at a cliffhanger and didn't want you to lose interest. Review :-) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, there will be swears. Alot of swears, next chapter, i'll make it cleaner.**

Squid and magnet walked into the wreck room. Neither of them could believe it, angel was absolutely in love with squid. It just didn't make sense.

"Hey man i'm really sorry, i know you probably don't want to talk about it but if you need anything i'm here." Magnet said but squid didn't say anything, he just nodded and kept his eyes trained on the floor.

"Squid come play a game of pool with us, X sucks so bad it takes the fun out of it." Armpit called over but squid didn't look up, he didn't do anything.

"I'll go see what's wrong" zigzag said before magnet could stop him. When zigzag reached squid he almost turned around and walked back, squid looked like a lost puppy.

"Umm er are you okay?" Zigzag stammered. Squid didn't even blink, he was just looking at the floor.

Zigzag looked up at the rest of D tent by the pool table with a worried look, magnet looked just as worried, maybe even more. He was waving for zigzag to come back but it was too late for that now.

"Want me to go get angel, i'm not very good with-"

"Just fuck off zig" squid stood up "i don't want to talk to you and i especially don't want to talk to angel so can you just leave me alone?"

"I just wanted to see if everything was okay-"

"Yeah well, it's not so just go"

"Look squid you don't have to be a bitch"

Everyone in the wreck room was watching, D tent ran to break it up before it turned into something big.

"i'm the bitch? you beat someone up because they didn't eat a cookie!"

"C'mon guys lets just talk about this for a second" xray offered but it was much too late for that.

"Not everything is about you! You think your life is so horrible because your moms a drunk and your dad left" zigzag shouted "but yet you get the perfect girlfriend, you have friends who care about you but yet you act like a dick to everyone around you!" Dead silence. The anger in squids eyes slowly disappeared and was replaced with utter sadness.

"Guys, just calm down for a sec..." armpit said. The anger returned to squids eyes, he slammed his fist into zigzags face. All of the guys grabbed squid and pulled him out of the wreck room before he could do any real damage.

Zigzag stood up, a bruise was already starting to form on his jaw where squid hit him.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Zigzag shouted

"You kinda deserved it..." magnet said, he was the only D tent boy left in the the wreck room.

"How the hell did i deserve that?"

"Dude, he just broke up with angel...like it was bad, i tried to tell you to come back"

Zigzags face fell "he broke up with... aw shit thats why he snapped when i mentioned her. Maybe i should go apoligize"

"Let him cool off a bit, if you go now it's probably only gonna start more problems."

Zigzag just nodded, magnet had a point.

Becca could barely breath, in a matter of minutes she had just lost the best boyfriend she ever had along with her best friend and made two new enemies. What squid said still hurt though, probably more than the actual breakup itself.

Becca didn't know what to do, she just stood there looking like an idiot for at least 10 minutes before the thoughts actually registered in her brain.

_He broke up with me... oh my god... he just broke up with me! _

Becca almost broke down right there, no one had ever broken up with her. She was always the one to break up with them.

Becca went back inside the tent, caveman was gone now, probably to the wreck room or something like that. But truthfully she didn't care, tomorrow she would force him to talk to squid and explain everything. Everything would be alright, she would have her handsome boyfriend back, and everything would be back to normal.

that son of a bitch, caveman ran away. He just got in the water truck and drove off. Well, first he crashed the water truck in a hole then started running, but the point was he was gone and may never come back. Becca was screwed. Squid hated her. Magnet hated her. Now there was no way that squid would ever love her again.

A week had passed since caveman and zero ran away, and everyday was getting a little harder for becca to deal. She was sitting at the dinner table, squished in between xray and armpit. Twitch was talking about a jaguar he had seen that day.

"Whoo, that jag" _twitch "_was nice, wish i could take that for a " _ twitch "_joyride, man if i ever" _twitch "_ see that"_ twitch "_car again" _ twitch _"imm gonna-"_ twitch_

_"_OH MY GOD! STOP. FUCKIN'. TWITCHING! TAKE A FUCKING PILL ALREADY! I CAN'T EVEN STAND BEING AROUND YOU ANYMORE. IT'S LIKE EVERY FIVE SECONDS YOU TWITCH!" Becca screamed, everyone in the mess hall turned to see what was going on. Twitch looked like he was about to cry, but at least he stopped having his stupid muscle spasms.

"Becca Hail! Get over here NOW!" moms tone was strict. Becca sighed and walked over

"Becca you cannot treat people that, i know ..." becca wasn't really listening to what he had to say, it all sounded like _blah, blah, blah_ to her.

"And i know your relationship with alan failed but-"

"Excuse me?" Becca snapped

"Your failed relationship with alan, i know that must be hard-"

"No you don't"

Mom chuckled "i'm a grown man, i've had my fair share of breakups"

"No shit sherlock, but the difference is i'm pretty and you aren't" becca knew she sounded like a bitch, but there was only so much you could take of this guy

"Becca do not-" he started

"Maybe if you didn't smother your nose with sunscreen or actually pulled your socks down, a girl might want you, the fact that your face is purple doesn't help either."

Mom didn't say anything, but his face was pale

"It could also be that you call yourself 'mom' chicks don't marry their mothers, but i know thats all an act because deep down you know that all of this is just a face you put on because you think that if you cover yourself with sunscreen, then the pain will go away."

Mom was speechless, mr. Sir who watched the entire thing didn't say anything either. He was just chewing his little sunflower seeds. Mom stood up and walked out of the mess hall. Mr. Sir still looked at becca who just raised an eyebrow.

"That just earned you a handfull of sunflower seeds, i've been trying to shut that guy up for a year and a half now." He said handing her the bag he was holding, becca reached in and took a handfull. "But becca, don't try that again or i'll have to take away your shower tokens." Mr. Sir said grufly. Becca just smiled and headed back to her table.

"So what happened?" Xray asked

"I like insulted mom or something and then mr. Sir gave me a handful of sunflower seeds and told me never to do that again or he has to take my shower tokens away." Becca explained as vaguely as possible shoving a few sunflower seeds in her mouth, eating them hole.

"You sure are grumpy today, angel" armpit pointed out

"I think bitch is the correct term" squid said, becca rolled her eyes at his insult

"I'm just tired of that guy okay?"

"So what did you say to mom that made him leave? we saw him get up and walk out of the mess hall"

"Just stuff like that he doesn't have a girlfriend because of his sunscreen obsession and purple face... and a little more" she said popping the rest of the sunflower seeds in her mouth.

Nobody said anything

_"_Wow, now i'm glad we broke up. I would never want to date a bitch like you." Squid sneered

Becca glared at him "you are so full of yourself, i couldn't be more happy that i got rid of a dumbass like you" _lie_

"Dumbass is better than skank"

"Fucktard, i hope you die in a hole" arguments like these have been going on for the past week, everyone was sick of them

"You deserve to die in a hole, you're going to hell anyway" squid retorted

"Shut up already! You know for a fact that i didn't do anthing!"

"Kissing another guy when you have a boyfriend is doing something" everyone at the table gasped. Even thought they knew squid and becca broke up, they weren't sure of the reason.

"He kissed me, your just too full of youself to admit that"

"I'm full of myself? You had everything before you came here and you still play the sympathy card. Your beautiful, rich, popular, and even after you kill off half your school you still have friends. You don't know what real painn is." Those were the last words becca heard before she the week her mind was a beaver dam slowly breaking down, now it exploded.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, I'M GONNA FUCKING RIP YOU TO PIECES!" Becca lunged across the table spraying food everywhere, she was trying to claw out squids eyes but armpit and xray were holding her back.

"Angel just cool it, he didn't mean it" armpit said but it only made becca struggle harder. Xray and armpit dragged becca outside.

"I know your pissed but just try to calm down" xray ordered. Becca took a few deep breaths when magnet and zigzag came out pulling squid out.

"We are sick and tired of you two fighting all the time so neither of you are allowed back in the tent, wreck room or mess hall til you make up... or make out, either one is good." Zigzag said and left them alone.

Becca sighed, once all of the guys left for the wreck room did becca start talking "listen squid, you have every reason to hate me, but i just wanted you to know that i didn't kiss caveman, he kissed me. i really really did love you but you left before i could tell you. And i know even if i say it now, it won't mean anything because you want me dead. So i am sorry and i did love you." Squid didn't say anything for a minute.

"I'm not sure if i believe you, cavemans gone and he is the only proof. But i do accept your apology because it sounded genuine... and its the only way we can get back in our tent."

Becca nodded, it was the best thing that had happened all week.

"I can live with that"

**Sorry if that ending sucked, i had no idea how to end that chapter. Still have about two more chapters to go though until i'm finished the entire fanfic, then i'll write a sequel. But becca probably isn't going to be in that one. Sorry. Review please, tell me how i'm doing :-) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ideas on how i can improve? Review! Btw didn't know what to put in this chapter so... truth or dare!**

The next morning, mom told D tent not to dig that day, actually, he told the entire camp not to dig that day. Becca and the rest of her tent had been in the wreck room for over three hours and were already bored, they had already played multiple games of pool,played a game of cards, and had a very interesting conversation about zigzags counselor/ serial killer theory. Then X ray came up with the awful idea to play truth or dare.

Becca had already been dared to use the dust bunny's under the coach as a mustache, try to seduce a counsellor (utter failure) and scream at the top of her lungs. Once becca had finally given up hope that the boys would never give her something interesting, magnet stepped in.

"Angel, i dare you to make out with squid for a minute." Beccas face paled and looked at squid, he also didn't look so fond of the idea.

"Why" becca asked

"'Cause it's a dare and you guys made a cute couple...plus twitch here could use some tips." Becca laughed while twitch turned bright red.

Becca turned to squid "you okay with this?" He just shrugged

"A dares a dare, now hurry up" magnet rushed, becca sighed and moved over to where squid was sitting on the couch. She leaned over and started to kiss him. Out of the corner of her eye, magnet looked entertained, twitch looked disgusted, and zigzag just nodded... who nodds when watching some one make out? Zigzag does.

Becca trained her eyes back on squid, he didn't look like he was trying to get it over with, he looked like he was actually enjoying it.

_49, 50, 51.._

The minute was almost up but becca felt a little disappointed, she missed squids kisses.

_59, 60 _

It was over but squid still didn't look like he wanted to pull away, he put his hand in beccas hair and she put hers around his neck.

"You guys still playin' ?" Armpits question snapped eachother away.

"What do you mean? That was the dare" becca said a little annoyed that he had broken up the connection becca and squid were having.

"The dare was a minute... that was like five minutes" twitch said and everyone burst out laughing. Becca and squid both turned deep red on the cheeks.

"Whatever, zigzag truth or dare?" Becca asked trying to divert the attention away from the kiss."

"Truth"

"What are you doing once you get out of this place?"

"Getting a haircut" everyone laughed at his reply.

Becca didn't really listen to the rest of the game, she was still thinking about the kiss, squid wanted to stay like that. He wanted to kiss her.

"Angel truth or dare" xray asked

Like always, she picked dare.

"Sing us part of a song, most of us have never heard you sing"

Becca thought for a bit of what song to sing and finally decided on stereo hearts by gym class heroes.

_My hearts a stereo_

_It beats for you so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was made for you_

_So sing along to my stereo_

When becca finished singing, all of the boys in the wreck room started clapping. She felt herself blushing, she used to crave this kind of attention but now she wished nobody heard her. Once everyone had returned to what they were doing earlier, did becca return back to the game.

"Okay squid truth or dare?"

He looked a little shocked that becca had picked him but didn't say anything about it. "Uhh, dare"

"Lets just say you meant truth. Where do you get your toothpicks?"

"Dunno."

"That isn't an answer."

"That isn't a dare"

Becca sighed "fine... i dare you to go get me a toothpick"

Squid stared at her for a moment, then stood up and walked out of the wreck room only to return a second later yelling "they're alive!"

Everyone ran outside to see what he was talking about. Caveman and zero were alive and healthy. Becca ran to give them a hug, but stopped.

_Cavemans here... he can tell squid the truth!_

Becca continued up to caveman

"Tell squid the truth." It was all becca said and he nodded shamefully

"First i need to talk about some stuff with my lawyer, then i will."

Within 5 minutes, becca had learned that the entire camp was run by criminals, they were really digging for buried treasure which turned out to be cavemans and he found it, eating only onions for a week made you smell worse than digging for a week, and mr. Sirs real name was marion.

Once caveman was finished 'talking about some stuff' becca approached him again when there was a large flash and it started raining. Instantly everyone was out jumping around screaming in the rain. It was magical.

Becca looked over and saw caveman talking to squid. Squid looked up and saw becca looking at him and a slow smile spread across his face. After caveman walked away, becca approached squid.

"Did he tell you? Do you beli-"

"Oh shut up" was all squid said before grabbing becca in for a kiss, his toothpick squashed up at the side of their mouths.

All of D tent started cheering, getting louder and louder until they were yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Go angel go squid go angel go squid!" But becca couldn't hear them. Squid was all that mattered and all that ever would. She stopped kissing him for a second, leaned close to his ears and whispered the three words she was dying to tell him.

"I love you"

He stared at her deep chocolate eyes.

"I love you too"

Caveman went home that day, along with zero. Turned out caveman was innocent and they didn't even have a file on zero. The rest of the camp was told that they would be sent home the next day. D tent stayed up till midnight and wouldn't stop talking about it while they were packing. Well squid and becca were making out on his cot, the rest of D tent was packing.

Becca was only wearing a bra with her jumpsuit tied around her waist and squid didn't have a shirt on but nobody seemed to mind, they were all just too happy that they were finally leaving this hell hole.

"You guys are sick, keep you guys away from eachother for a week and you're on eachothers backs like vultures." Armpit said, earning him the middle finger from becca.

Finally, squid and becca broke off of eachother and decided to start packing but within a few minutes they were back on the cot.

After about an hour, becca and squid were finally done packing. She crawled under the blanket with him, cuddling up to his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her and within minutes they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

The next day was buzzing with excitement, there were six school buses parked at camp green lake, one for every tent. All of the counsellors were escorted onto the sixth bus in handcuffs. Just before becca was about to board the bus labled D, a tough looking man wearing black sunglasses and holding a file called her into mr. Sirs office.

"Becca hail?" The man said, more of a statment than a question.

"I'm gonna miss my bus" the only reason she didn't want to miss her bus was because she had promised squid that they would share their contact information on the way home.

The man nodded and went outside for a minute probably to tell the busdriver that becca would be late. When he came back into the office he said it was all taken care of.

"I am mr. Duke, it has come to my attention that since you have been at this camp, the teenage disappearance rate in your neighborhood has dropped severely."

Becca was speechless, it took her a moment to figure out that it was the people catherine, lucy, corey and shayna had killed, he was talking about.

"N-no you don't understand, it wasn't me, it was the people in the school" becca stuttered, she listed the names of the people she knew were involved and all she remembered of the night of her brothers death but mr. Drake still looked skeptical.

"We will take into what you are saying under account" was all he said before he led her out of the office.

What becca saw took her breath away, the camp was empty. Not even the buses were there.

"I told the driver that i would give you a ride"

"No... no, no, NO! you don't understand, my boyfriend was on that bus, i don't know how to reach him, you have to stop the bus!" She screamed but mr. Drake just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, the bus is already long gone" becca broke down into tears, she didn't say anything on the long ride home. She just prayed for a miricle that never came.

**Don't worry, this isn't the end, i still have one more chapter! Review please. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Laast chapter :-) i'll say all my thank you's at the end of the chapter. **

**3 months later**

Becca was in misery. Since she had gotten home from camp green lake, everything had gone downhill. She was sent to prison for two months until her mother stopped taking drugs long enough to bail her out. Her dad didn't even talk to her let alone make eye contact.

The only good news was that the FBI found the missing teenagers lost bodies and forensics linked catherine, corey, shayna, lucy and a few football players to their murders. Not that it helped at all, even the football players were dead now.

It actually only made matters worse, the story was printed in magazines around the world but people still thought of her as a monster. They all told her that she should have told the police.

Becca had moved schools because she obviousely wasn't allowed back in her old one. The new school was called Fairview High. It was living hell to say the least.

Now that people knew she wouldn't put a hit out on them unless they killed her family, the kids at beccas school would torment her constantly. Nobody would sit near her in any of her classes as if she was some sort of virus, the boys would constantly push her into lockers or pull her hair and the girls would make mean comments on beccas caloused hands and large muscles, everyday she skipped lunch because she wasn't 'deserving of a table'

Over the last 3 months, becca had changed entirely. She dyed her strawberry blonde locks into a chocolate brown color to match her eyes. It also reminded her of squid, but that just brought heartache when she looked in a mirror. She still hadn't had any contact with any of the D tent boys.

It wasn't just her hair that changed, becca lost all confidence she ever had, making it hard for her to keep a conversation, the rare times they presented itself to her. She also wore much more makeup, not enough to look emo of course but more than preveousely.

She missed D tent. She missed squid.

Becca was walking down the halls to biology when she was suddenly pushed into the lockers, hitting her head hard against the cold metal. Her books scattered across the floors like it had every day that month, she was used to it by now. A picture fell out of one of her chemistry books, she knew instantly what it was. The day before camp green lake was closed down, mr. Duke took a many pictures and gave them all to becca, it was the least he could do for sending the bus away with squid on it. The picture on the floor was of becca giving squid a kiss on his cheek and the rest of D tent in the backround with disgusted looking frowns platered over their faces.

A hand reached down and picked up the picture, attachted to the arm was Debby, one of the only people becca could tolerate at this school.

"Who's the boy?" She asked

"Squid" becca was trying to get away from the conversation as quick as possible, her head was throbbing and she just wanted to get to class.

Debby laughed "what kind of name is squid?"

"That's just what we call him"

Debby handed back the photo "you look cute with strawberry hair, it suits you" and with that she walked away.

Becca didn't have a partner for bio, there wasn't enough people in the class for everyone to have a partner and of course, becca was the one left to do things herself. She layed her head on the lab table trying to dull the pain throbbing in her head. She heard the classroom door open and close and beccas teacher say "ah, we have some new students today, meet alan, ricky, and josé." The names sounded oddly familiar to becca but she didn't care enough to lift her head up "one of you can sit next to becca and the other two can sit at their own table, understood?"

Becca heard someone sit on the stool next to her. She didn't say anything.

"You okay?" Beccas head shot straight up, the pain in her head disappearing instantly. Sitting next to her was squid. The Squid.

"Holy shit, i'm hallucinating" becca said rather loudly, everyone in the class turned to look at her. Magnet and zigzag were sitting at the table infront of her and squid was sitting right beside her. Once becca realized that it wasn't a hallucination a slow smile krept across her face for the first time in months.

Becca had her friends in front of her and her boyfriend beside her, she didn't need a picture book to remember her of the beautiful past she once had, she had squid. From that moment on becca knew that everything would be okay, _Angel _ knew that everything would be okay.

**The end... or is it**

**Yes, it is really the end, no more chapters but i'm not done writing entirely, especially not done with holes. Sorry if you didn't enjoy that ending or the entire fanfic but i just wanted to say thank you to all those people who did and gave the story a chance, this is my first fanfic and there will definately be more to come. Thanks all those people who gave me good reviews, i didn't have many but i did have good ones. Message me anytime if you want to collaborate on a story together or just want to give me tips, i know thats what reviews are for but still.. you get it :-) i love you guys, a sequel will be coming soon. Very soon :-) thanks again**


	14. Authoress Note!

Okay, this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to tell you guys that I am going back and editing the shit out of this story so you can actually read it and it makes sense! The chapters are probably going to be longer and there will be more to it to make the Characters seem more realistic. I hope you all like it and after I'm done, I'll probably be adding another Holes Fanfiction!

So here is how you tell if the chapter has been edited or not, the chapter will have a title if it has been revised and if it is still the same crappy story then it will just be like Chapter 13 or Chapter 5.

Well, enjoy! And don't forget to review!


End file.
